The present invention generally relates to vehicles safety systems that are deployed at the time of a crash or pre-crash avoidance action and deals more particularly with a system that uses predictive pre-crash signals to pre-arm or precondition the vehicle""s safety systems.
Safety systems for passenger vehicles have become more prevalent and increasingly sophisticated in recent years as newly enabling technologies evolve. For example, energy absorbing systems such as air bags, anti-lock brakes, and skid control systems have become commonplace on newer vehicles. These safety systems are normally activated immediately before an actual crash, or by loss of control of the vehicle, by means of sensors that detect the onset of the crash or loss of vehicle control. For example, chassis or body-mounted accelerometers are commonly employed to actuate air bags that protect the vehicle""s occupants upon crash impact. In order for existing safety systems to operate effectively, it is critical that the system be fully activated within a very short time frame preceding the crash or other emergency condition. Because of limitations on the amount of time available for crash detection and deployment of the safety systems, there is limited opportunity to utilize those types of safety systems that require longer periods for arming or deployment. An opportunity exists to further enhance safety outcomes through these systems with improved prediction capabilities.
The concept of providing early warning of a vehicle emergency is generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,343 to Reichelt et al discloses a system that reduces braking distance by sensing the rate of movement of a brake pedal and actuating a pre-braking sequence that reduces the time required to activate a vehicle""s brakes. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,674 to Corrado discloses a system in which sensed brake pressure indicating an emergency condition is used to actuate an air bag system. None of these prior art systems are used in connection with safety systems that require time periods for deployment that exceed the time period for advanced warning provided by typical sensors. The present invention is directed toward overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above, thereby creating new opportunities to utilize a variety of advanced safety systems.
According to one aspect of the invention, a crash control system for a vehicle is provided, comprising a first sub-system on the vehicle for controlling a first operating function of the vehicle and generating a signal predicting of an imminent potential crash of the vehicle, a second sub-system on the vehicle for controlling a second operating function of the vehicle, and a controller on the vehicle for receiving the predictive signal and for altering the operation of the second sub-system, in order to ready the vehicle for a crash. The first sub-system may include a sensor for sensing the rate which a brake pedal on the vehicle is actuated. Alternatively, the vehicle""s anti-lock braking system or adaptive cruise control system may be employed to generate the predictive pre-crash signal. The second sub-system may include any of a variety of safety systems carried on the chassis, body or interior of the vehicle. For example, the second sub-system may comprise a steering wheel and means for automatically adjusting the position of the steering wheel before a crash, an improved air suspension system for quickly lowering the vehicle""s center of gravity, continuously variable semi-active damping, interactive vehicle dynamics, seat adjustment mechanisms, and similar safety systems.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for readying a vehicle for a potential crash, comprising the steps of sensing a first parameter relating to the operation of a braking system on a vehicle; using the sensed parameter to generate a signal that is predictive of the crash; and, readying a safety system on the vehicle when the predictive signal has been generated.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a crash control system for vehicles using predictive pre-crash signals that enable the use of new safety systems and crash control countermeasures.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system as described above which provides earlier warning of a potential vehicle crash so as to allow arming or deployment of safety systems that require additional time to make ready prior to a crash.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the type mentioned above which uses existing vehicle systems to generate the predictive pre-crash signals.
These, and further objects and advantages of the present invention will be made clear or will become apparent during the course of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.